


Even More Like The Lightning

by AtheistSensayer



Category: Terra Ignota - Ada Palmer
Genre: quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheistSensayer/pseuds/AtheistSensayer
Summary: An AU fic of Too Like the Lightning that would circumvent a lot of the complications that arise in the novel.(Yes, I know it is very silly)





	Even More Like The Lightning

“Now, Bridger, just label this drawing of a vial as 'a potion that lets you know how to solve all the world’s problems’, and miracle it.”

“I hope it’s cherry flavored!”

“Drink up!”


End file.
